


Loving Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-14
Updated: 2000-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One Fraser. Two Rays. 'Nuff said.





	Loving Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated NC17 for the graphic depection of sexual acts, one of which  
involves three men 

 

****

Rated NC17 for the graphic depiction of sexual acts, one of which involves three men. 

I recently posted a couple of snapshots to theCloset mailing list. Aislinn wrote me some very nice e-mails about them, and asked for a sequel. This was originally going to be a snapshot, but kept growing and growing into a full-fledged story. 

You don't need to have read the snapshots for this to make sense, but you do need to know that as the story begins, Fraser is having an affair with each of the Rays, and the two Rays are having an affair with each other. But really, it's not as cheap and tawdry as that sounds. 

Oh, and for the purposes of the story, the Consulate is the old one. 

****

LOVING RAY 

The double doors burst open and two men hurried through them and up to the nurse's station in the emergency room. The nurse on duty looked up and smiled. "May I help you?" 

She gazed at the two men standing before her. They were roughly the same height, but the resemblance ended there. One of the men was balding and had hazel green eyes, and the other man had blond hair and blue eyes. Also, one of the men was dressed impeccably in a three piece suit, and the other was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that looked like they had been picked up off a bedroom floor that morning. 

As the nurse looked closer, she could see another resemblance between the two men. They both wore identical expressions of worry and fear. "We're looking for Benton Fraser." The man with green eyes said. "I- we- got a call that he had been taken here by ambulance." 

The nurse nodded and typed something into the computer. "He is still being examined by the doctor. If you'll just have a seat in the waiting room, a doctor will be out to talk you shortly." 

"Can you at least tell us what's wrong with him? What happened? They wouldn't give me any information over the phone." 

"I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to give out that information." 

"Oh come on! Look, I'm Ray Vecchio; I'm his next of kin. Surely you can tell me." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vecchio, but I can't. Actually, I don't know what Mr. Fraser was brought in for, or how serious his condition is." 

Vecchio opened his mouth to argue some more, but the blond man stepped forward and took hold of his arm. "Come on Vecchio, it's not her fault. Someone will tell us something as soon as they can. Let's go sit down." 

"Come on, Kowalski!" 

"Vecchio." The voice grew more forceful. "Let's go sit down." Giving the nurse on duty a faint smile, Kowalski led Vecchio by the arm over to the waiting room and pushed him down into a chair. 

"This is bullshit, Kowalski! Someone has to know something, and we should be making them tell us!" 

"Oh, what are you going to do? Whip out your badge? Or your gun? For God's sake, Vecchio, they're in there trying to help Fraser, they don't need us out here making a scene." 

Vecchio looked up at the other man, a flash of anger in his eyes. "How in the hell can you be so calm?!" 

"Well one of us has to be!" Snapped Kowalski. 

That drew Vecchio up short, and all the anger faded from his expression, leaving guilt and fear behind. "You're right." He said quietly. "I'm sorry. God, Kowalski, I'm sorry." 

Kowalski sat down in the chair next to him. "It's all right, Vecchio. You're just freaked and upset. We both are. You're allowed to get a little irrational." 

Vecchio turned to look him straight on. "When exactly did you become the rational one?" 

Ray shrugged. "I thought I'd try something new." 

Vecchio grinned slightly, then leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees and bury his face in his hands. 

"Hey." Kowalski said quietly. "It's going to be okay. This is Fraser. He's going to be just fine." 

Vecchio sat up and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah." He sighed. He felt Ray take his hand, and squeezed the hand in his gratefully. The two men sat in silence, waiting for someone to come and give them some news. 

* * *

After about twenty minutes that felt like an eternity, the nurse from the reception desk came over to them. "You can go in to see Mr. Fraser now. He's in treatment room three." 

Both men shot to their feet. "He's okay?" Asked Vecchio. 

"He'll be just fine." Smiled the nurse. "Come on." 

She led the two men down a short hallway and to a door. "Just through there." The nurse said. 

The two men entered the room somewhat hesitantly, still not sure what they would find inside. They walked into the treatment room to see Fraser on the table. Both men were relieved to see that he wasn't flat on his back, but resting against the back of the treatment table which had been placed in a reclining position. 

Fraser was wearing his uniform pants and suspenders, but the red serge tunic was missing, and the right sleeve of the t-shirt he was wearing had been cut away. His right arm was in a cast, and was being held in place against his chest with a sling. Fraser was leaning back with his eyes closed. He looked very tired, but he was whole and in one piece. 

Kowalski let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding; and smiled when he heard Vecchio do the same. The two men walked slowly over to the table. A black woman who looked to be in her mid forties was making an adjustment to Fraser's sling, and she looked up as they approached. "Hello." She smiled. 

Fraser opened his eyes, and when he saw who was in the room, he smiled happily. "Ray!" 

"Ah," The doctor smiled. "The 'person to call in case of emergency.' So one of you is Ray Vecchio?" 

"Actually, they both are." Fraser said, and giggled. 

"Benny!" Ray said, his eyes going wide. 

"Yes, Ray Vecchio?" Fraser was still giggling slightly, and his eyes were glassy. Ray glanced over at the doctor. 

"Mr. Fraser has been given a pain killer." The doctor grinned. 

"I'm Ray Kowalski." Ray said hastily, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand. 

"Dr. Pruitt." She smiled. 

"Ray Vecchio." Vecchio shook the doctor's hand as well, then stepped over next to Benny. Kowalski moved to stand on Fraser's other side. 

"How you feeling, Benny?" Asked Ray. 

"I'm okay." Ben shrugged slightly, then gasped and winced. 

The two Rays exchanged a glance. "Sure you are, Fraser. What happened?" Asked Kowalski. 

"I fell down the stairs at the Consulate." Fraser sounded embarrassed. 

"You did?" 

"Yes. Dief was going up the stairs, I was going down, I didn't see him and tripped over him and fell down the stairs. Poor Dief, I think he feels guilty. It's not his fault, though." 

Vecchio had been running his fingers lightly through Ben's hair, but stopped and frowned suddenly. "God, Benny, you've got a huge lump there!" 

Ben nodded. "I hit my head when I fell down the stairs. Knocked myself out, too." He closed his eyes tiredly. 

Kowalski shot Fraser a look, then glanced up at Vecchio. "How long were you out?" He asked. 

"Don't know." Fraser replied. 

Dr. Pruitt flipped a page on the chart. "The paramedics report says that Mr. Fraser was unconscious for approximately ten minutes." 

Vecchio gasped. "My God! Isn't that a long time?" 

"Not necessarily." The doctor replied in a reassuring voice. "He's been alert ever since regaining consciousness, he has no memory loss, and he doesn't have a concussion. We ran a CAT scan just to be sure there are no other head injuries, but that was just a precaution. As a matter of fact, once we get those results back and have an official 'all clear' Mr. Fraser can go home." 

"Good." Fraser smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, very good." Vecchio agreed, running his fingers very lightly over the bump on Fraser's head. 

Fraser smiled up at him, then turned to look at Ray Kowalski and gave him a smile also. Kowalski took Fraser's hand and held it in a firm grip. Dr. Pruitt went to check on Fraser's CAT scan, and the three men sat quietly for a few minutes. Ray Vecchio glanced around the room. "Hey Benny." He asked, "Where's your tunic?" 

Fraser grimaced. "It's at the Consulate. Or what remains of it is. The paramedics cut it off me. They did it while I was still unconscious, or I never would have let them." 

Kowalski fought back a grin. "Frase, I'm sure they had to do that to treat you. It would have been hard to get your arm out of it any other way, what with it being broken and all." 

Fraser sighed. "I suppose. I have to replace it now, though. I have to pay for it myself, too. Inspector Thatcher told me so." 

Kowalski looked up at Vecchio again, and saw the same anger reflected in the Italian's face that he was feeling himself. "She said that to you?" 

Fraser nodded. "Yes." 

"So while you were lying there and the paramedics were working on you, she told you that you would have to pay for a new uniform when it wasn't even your fault that it was ruined?" 

"Ray..." 

"Never mind." Kowalski bent down and kissed Fraser on the head and Fraser smiled. "You just try to relax now, Fraser, okay?" 

"All right." Fraser sighed and closed his eyes again and Kowalski began stroking his hair. 

Kowalski looked at Vecchio and saw that the other man was quietly fuming. He caught Ray's eye and winked. "It's okay." He said quietly. 

Fraser's eyes blinked open. "Hmmmm?" He asked. 

"Nothing, Benny." Vecchio said, running the back of his fingers lightly over Fraser's cheek. "Everything is okay." 

"Mmmm." Fraser let his eyes drift closed again. 

"The pain pills really kicking in now, Benny?" Ray asked, a slight grin crossing his face. 

"Mmmmm." Ben smiled happily. 

Kowalski grinned and started to say something, but just then Dr. Pruitt stepped back into the room. 

"Good news." She smiled at them. "The results of your CAT scan came back clear." 

All three men smiled. "Can I go now?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes." Dr. Pruitt smiled. She held out a slip of paper. "I'm giving you a prescription for more pain killers." 

"Oh, I don't need..." Fraser started, but Vecchio reached out and took the paper from the doctor. 

"Thank you." He said. Fraser looked at him, but didn't say anything. 

"You should take it easy for the next few days." Dr. Pruitt told Fraser. "You are going to be very sore, and probably tired as well. You should take the next two days off of work, and not push yourself very much at home." 

"He will." Two voices said simultaneously. 

Fraser looked at his two Rays, then back at Dr. Pruitt. "I will." He said resignedly. 

"All right." Dr. Pruitt smiled. "You should come back in four weeks, and we will remove the cast." 

"Okay." Fraser nodded. 

"If you have any questions or concerns, please call me." 

"Okay." Fraser repeated. 

With a last smile, Dr. Pruitt left the room. 

"Come on Benny, let's get out of here." 

"Good idea." Ben hopped down from the table, and his knees promptly buckled. Vecchio lunged forward and caught him. Leaning against Ray, Fraser struggled to a standing position. 

Surprisingly, Fraser was giggling again. "Ray, I almost tipped over!" Fraser said this proudly, as if it were some great personal achievement on his part. 

"You sure did, Benny." Ray said. 

Ray Kowalski moved around the table to Ben's other side and wrapped an arm around his waist, being careful of the cast and sling on his arm. "Come on, Frase, let's get you home, okay?" 

Fraser looked from one man to the other. "Okay. Thank you, Ray Vecchio." He collapsed into giggles again. 

Vecchio and Kowalski looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then led Ben from the room. 

* * *

When they got Ben back to his apartment, Ray and Ray took him directly into the bedroom. Vecchio went over and turned down the covers on the bed, and Kowalski started undressing Ben. 

By now, the pain pills had taken effect fully, and Ben was extremely groggy. He had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, and he was only half awake now. 

Ray carefully slipped the suspenders off Fraser's shoulders, then unfastened his pants. He looked up into Fraser's face and smiled softly. "Come here, Frase." He led him over to the bed and pushed him down gently, and Fraser smiled at him blearily. 

Vecchio knelt down next to Kowalski and the two men untied and removed Ben's boots, then eased his pants off. "Lay down now Benny." Vecchio said quietly, and the two men eased Ben back onto the pillows, then covered him with the blankets. 

Ben lay quietly for a few minutes, then turned his head into the pillow. "I love you, Ray." He mumbled sleepily and then was quiet. 

 

The other two men started and looked at each other, then looked quickly away; and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Finally Kowalski stood up. 

"I'm gonna go over to the Consulate and pick up Diefenbaker." He said. "While I'm out, I might as well get his prescription filled. Do you have the slip?" 

"Yeah." Vecchio fished the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ray. 

"Oh, here." He handed Ray a set of car keys. "You're going to have to take the Riv." They had driven the Riviera to the hospital, leaving Kowalski's car at the station house. 

Kowalski looked at Ray, an expression of exaggerated surprise on his face. "I get to drive the Riv? Wow!" 

"Yeah, just try not to blow it up, okay?" 

"I'll do my best." Ray left the apartment with a huge grin on his face. 

* * *

Ray entered the Consulate and ran up the stairs. Diefenbaker was lying curled up next to the reception desk, staring mournfully at the stairwell. When he saw Ray, he jumped up and ran over to him, whining anxiously. 

Ray knelt down to pet him. "It's okay, boy." He said reassuringly. "Fraser's fine. He's fine." Dief whined again, and Ray scratched him behind the ears. 

"Hello, Detective Kowalski." 

Ray looked up at the sound of the voice, and rose to his feet. "Inspector." 

"How is Constable Fraser?" 

"He's going to be okay. He's at home sleeping." 

"He's alone?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Ray felt a sudden surge of anger that he tried hard to control. "Of course he's not alone! Vecchio is there with him. **I** wouldn't leave him alone when he's been injured." 

An expression of anger mixed with guilt crossed Thatcher's face. "I had to stay here, I had many important duties to attend to." 

"Yes, I'm sure you did." 

Thatcher looked like she was about to say something, then she took a deep breath. "Is Constable Fraser okay?" 

Ray nodded, calming down quite a bit himself. "His right arm is broken, and he's pretty banged up, but the doc said he's gonna be just fine. No serious injuries." 

"Good. I'll be sure to give him light duties for the next few days." 

Ray looked at her in disbelief. "Are you insane or just on drugs?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"He's not coming in to work tomorrow! Or the rest of the week, for that matter. My God, the man just fell down the stairs and was taken to the hospital! He needs time to rest and get better. What in the hell is the matter with you?!" 

"Detective..." 

"It's doctor's orders if you want to call and check. He won't be in for the rest of the week." He spun on his heel and headed for the stairs, but stopped suddenly and turned back. "Where is his tunic?" 

"What?" 

"The tunic to his uniform. The paramedics cut it off him. Where is it?" 

"It's on the desk in his office, waiting to be thrown out. That tunic is in no shape to be worn anymore." Thatcher told him. 

"I know that." Ray said. "But the stars, and the badges from it. Fraser may want to keep those." He stalked into the office, grabbed the tunic and headed back out. 

"Come on, Dief. Let's go." Without another word to Inspector Thatcher, Ray left the Consulate. 

* * *

When Ray got back to the apartment, Fraser was still sound asleep. Ray was sitting next to him on the bed, watching him. When Diefenbaker saw Fraser, he let out a low bark and ran over and jumped on the bed. 

"No, Dief!" Vecchio whispered. "Get down." 

Dief reluctantly jumped off the bed, but sat down next to it, staring at Fraser and whining softly. Vecchio reached out and turned Dief's face so that he was looking directly at him. "It's okay, boy. Fraser is going to be fine." 

Dief whimpered again, and went to lie down in the kitchen. Ray shook his head and sighed. 

Ray Kowalski moved to sit down on the bed on Fraser's other side. "How is he?" He asked quietly. 

Vecchio sighed. "Okay. He's been sleeping ever since you left." 

"Well, that's good. He needs it. Plus, those pills really threw him for a loop." 

Ray grinned slightly. "Yeah, I noticed." His expression softened and he reached out to touch Benny's face. 

"He's going to be okay." Kowalski said quietly. 

Ray nodded. "Yeah." Ray looked at him for a long moment. "You really do love him, don't you?" 

"Yes." He replied simply. 

"And he loves you too." 

"Yes." 

"Yeah, well... you two have been together forever." 

Vecchio gave a short laugh. "Yeah. Together. Not together. Together... I made a lot of mistakes." 

"You're not the only one." Kowalski said. 

"What about you?" Ray asked suddenly. 

Kowalski looked up at him questioningly. 

"You love Benny? You're in love with him?" 

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm in love with him. Man, that was never supposed to happen. I mean, I always cared about him. He was my friend, right? Probably my best friend. And when we first started sleeping together in Canada..." He looked at Vecchio, wondering if this was too touchy a topic for him, but he seemed to want Ray to continue, so he did. 

"When we first started sleeping together, that's all it was. Just sex. We came together out of loneliness and need and comfort more than anything else. And then one day, out of the blue, boom! It hit me. I was in love with Fraser. And I had no idea how or when or why it had even happened." 

"Yeah, he tends to do that to people." Ray smiled. 

"Yeah." Kowalski shook his head. "Canadians." 

Vecchio laughed quietly. "And Benny is in love with you?" 

Ray nodded. "Yeah. Or at least he says he is." 

"Then he is." Ray had no idea why he wanted to reassure Kowalski about this, but he did. Very much. "If Benny says that he's in love with you, then he's in love with you. Benny never lies, and he especially wouldn't lie about something like this." 

A pleased, happy smiled spread slowly over Ray Kowalski's face. "Yeah. Wow." 

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Vecchio gave a rueful laugh. "So, here we are. I'm in love with Benny; you're in love with Benny, and he's in love with both of us. And since that's not quite complicated enough, we've also got this thing going on between the two of us." 

"Yeah. We even managed to screw that up, didn't we? The thing between us was definitely supposed to be just physical. The whole reason I even got involved with you was curiosity. I used to wonder 'What in the hell does Fraser see in that guy, anyway?'" 

Ray grinned. 

"Well, okay. Maybe I could see it a little bit." Kowalski admitted grudgingly. "I mean, you care about clothes way, way, way too much, but you make it work. You actually look good in those damn suits that cost a year's salary." 

"Why, thank you, Stanley." Ray smiled. 

Kowalski gave him a dirty look with no force of anger behind it. The only times Vecchio called him Stanley now was in moments of teasing or affection, and it was never done in a spirit of meanness anymore. The only thing that now angered him about Vecchio calling him Stanley was that he actually liked it. Not that he would ever admit that to Vecchio. 

"So anyway." He continued, "I thought 'what the hell, let me see what the big deal is for myself.' And you were a pretty willing participant." 

Vecchio grinned at him and nodded. 

"So we got together, and you know; it was great. And I figured, let's not end a good thing. If Fraser can have a little extracurricular fun, so can I, right?" 

Vecchio laughed. 

"But that's all it was supposed to be." Ray said. "Just some terrific sex every once in awhile, no strings attached, no stupid emotions to get in the way. But then that started to change. And it just kept right on changing. Man, it surprised the hell out of me when we just became friends." 

"You're telling me?" 

"And I've gotta tell you, it really pissed me off. I almost ended our thing more than once. But somehow I just couldn't." 

"Yeah, me too." Vecchio agreed. 

"So, we got this friendship thing going, and then one day, I realize, boom! again. I love you, damn it all. Just like it happened with Fraser. What is it with you two?" 

Vecchio looked stunned. "You love me?" 

"Yeah. I didn't want to. Sometimes I still don't want to. But I do." 

"Oh my God..." Ray closed his eyes and swallowed. 

"Look, it's okay, Vecchio. You don't have to love me, too. I mean, I don't expect you to." 

Vecchio opened his eyes and looked at him. "But I do, Ray. God help us all, but I love you, too." 

Kowalski was smiling happily, but he still looked doubtful. "You do?" Ray nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "How did we get into this situation? When we started becoming friends, I was actually glad. It was nice to have someone who understood American sports, for God's sake. And classic cars. Someone who could truly understand the pure joy of drinking a cold beer while watching a Cubs game; and knowing you don't have to exchange one single word during the game if you don't want to." 

Kowalski grinned and nodded. 

"But then it got to be more than that. As we grew closer, I began to see behind that rough, pain-in-the-ass exterior you show to the rest of the world. You try to pretend like you don't care sometimes, but you do. Probably too much. And I know you'll probably hate this, but I wanted to protect you." 

"Protect me?" 

"Yeah. People take advantage of people like you, Stanley. They see that you do care, and they use you and then just walk away from you. I won't let anyone do that to you if I can help it." 

Kowalski was staring at him, at a complete loss for words. 

Ray smiled softly. "I love you, Stanley." 

Kowalski smiled back, feeling happier than he had in a very long time. He glanced down at Fraser and froze suddenly. 

Vecchio followed his gaze, and he started. Ben was awake, and watching them both very carefully. "Benny, how long have you been awake?" He asked quietly. 

"Long enough." He struggled to sit up, and the two Rays helped him to sit up and placed the pillows behind him. 

Ben looked back and forth between the two men, and a smile spread slowly across his face. "You two really love each other?" 

"Yeah, apparently we do." Kowalski said. "Now what do we do about this situation?" 

"You know," Fraser said "there are worse problems to have than three men who love each other." 

"Yeah." The other two smiled happily. 

"Actually, I don't think it's a problem at all." Fraser continued. "Just the opposite. It actually solves a number of problems." 

"Oh really?" Kowalski asked, sounding skeptical. 

"Yes, there won't be the jealousy, or one of us worrying that he'll be dumped for someone else." 

"So, what? You're suggesting the three of us set up housekeeping together?" Vecchio asked. 

"Of course not, Ray. At least, not right away." 

"Fraser, that can never happen." Kowalski told him. 

"Never say never." Ben grinned. 

"Oh, Benny, come on. The three of us move in together and no one's going to talk? Spread rumors?" 

"It probably wouldn't be much worse than the things they say now. And as long as we were discreet, It probably wouldn't affect your jobs that much. And certainly not mine." 

"You're living in a dream world, Fraser." 

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "The people at the precinct already know- or at least suspect what's going on, and they don't really seem to care, except to make the occasional crude remark. All most of them care about is that you're good detectives, and do your jobs. And you both are very good detectives." 

"What about you, Benny?" Ray asked quietly. 

Fraser grinned. "Compared to some of the things I did back in Canada, this would be considered relatively normal." 

The other two men laughed. 

"But let's just take this slowly, okay?" Ben was grinning. "I think the three of us should just date for a while." 

Ray and Ray exchanged a glance. "Oh my God, what have we gotten ourselves into?" 

As they sat smiling at each other, the smile slowly left Ben's face, and he regarded them seriously. "Ray, Ray? Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Of course, Fraser." Kowalski said, and Vecchio nodded. 

"Would you kiss each other?"

Both men's eyes went wide with surprise. "Excuse me?" 

"Please, kiss each other." Ben whispered. His eyes were huge, but a small smile had returned to his face. 

Vecchio and Kowalski sat staring at each other uncertainly. Finally, Kowalski smiled. "I can kiss you anytime, Vecchio." 

Vecchio smiled and reached over to cup Ray's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over his lips. He then leaned forward to press his lips against Ray's in a gentle kiss. 

Kowalski didn't let the kiss remain gentle for very long however, parting Ray's lips with his tongue before sliding inside for a thorough examination of the other man's mouth. 

Vecchio was uncertain at first, but quickly became lost in the kiss. He also found that after the initial unease that it was quite a turn on to be kissing Ray while Benny watched. 

Finally, he pulled away. "I love you, Stanley." He smiled. 

"I love you, too, Ray." 

Benny looked from one man to the other. "I love you, Ray." 

The two men laughed. "This is the weirdest goddam situation I have ever been in in my life." Vecchio said. 

"Yeah, but if anyone can make it work, it's us." Said Kowalski. 

Fraser was staring at them both with that odd smile on his face again. 

"What are you thinking, Benny?" 

"I'm thinking..." Ben's voice trailed off, and he was blushing.

"What?"

Fraser took a deep breath. "I'm thinking I want to see you kiss again. And... more than kiss." 

Dead silence fell over the room for a moment. "You mean..." Kowalski finally whispered. 

Ben nodded silently. 

"Wow." Vecchio said quietly. He looked over at Ray and saw the same emotions in his eyes that he was feeling himself. Doubt, hesitation, but most of all excitement and arousal. 

He looked back over at Fraser. "Benny, are you sure?" 

Ben nodded. "Oh, yes." He whispered. 

Vecchio turned back to Kowalski again, and tried as hard has he could to ignore his doubts. This was no time to be getting nervous. 

He smiled shakily at Kowalski, then reached out and drew him into another kiss, slowly letting himself relax and loosen up. He pulled the t-shirt out of the waistband of Ray's jeans, and Ray let go of him long enough to allow the garment to be pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. 

Kowalski then reached out and unbuttoned and removed Ray's shirt, and before they knew it, the two men were naked, kneeling face to face at the foot of the bed. 

Slowly, slowly, Vecchio reached out and ran his fingers lightly over Ray's cock. Ray jumped and gasped, then returned the favor, taking Vecchio's cock into his hand in a firm yet oh so gentle grip. 

Vecchio smiled, slid his fingers around Ray's cock, and began pumping gently. Kowalski smiled and began pumping Vecchio's cock also, matching him movement for movement. 

The two men stared at each other for an endless moment, green eyes locking with blue, then Ray leaned forward to take his lover's mouth into another deep kiss. 

The hands pumping their cocks began moving faster and faster, and the kiss grew more urgent, tongue battling with tongue, teeth nipping, mouths tasting and exploring. 

Suddenly Vecchio broke the kiss to bury his face in Kowalski's shoulder. "Oh, Ray! Oh, God! Yes!" He cried, his voice muffled against his lover's flesh. 

 

He froze for a moment, then his hips bucked urgently as he came. That was enough to send Kowalski over the edge as well, and with a loud cry of his own he came, then let go of Ray's cock to wrap both arms around his waist and lean into him, panting harshly. 

Vecchio smiled and returned the embrace, burying his face in the sweaty blond hair. 

After a few minutes, when their breathing had returned to something like normal, and they were sure their hearts would remain in their chests, and they could move again, the two men remembered that they were not alone in the bed. 

They turned to look at Fraser; to find that he was smiling at them softly. "Thank you kindly." He whispered. 

"Our pleasure, Benny." 

"I really don't mean to seem pushy, but there is another favor I would like to ask of you." 

"What do you want, Fraser?" Smiled Kowalski. 

"Well, it's just that..." Ben glanced down at his lap and then looked at the two men, blushing. 

Kowalski and Vecchio looked at Ben and then at each other, identical grins spreading over their faces. 

"We'd be happy to oblige." Vecchio assured him. 

Fraser smiled. "Oh, good." 

Kowalski smiled. "First things first." He pulled Fraser's t-shirt off, with a little help from the Canadian. He turned to toss it back onto the floor, and when he turned back to face Ben, the smile left his face rapidly. "My God, Fraser!" 

There were several bruises on Fraser's side and chest and stomach, showing up vividly against the pale flesh. 

"It's all right." Fraser assured Ray. 

Kowalski didn't answer with words, he just bent down and covered the bruise on Fraser's stomach with a series of light, gentle kisses. 

"Better?" He asked Fraser. 

"Much." Fraser told him. 

Kowalski bent down to kiss the bruise on Fraser's chest, but Ben took his face between his hands and pulled it up so they were staring face to face. "Don't worry about that right now." He whispered. 

Ray smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He felt Fraser smile against his mouth and happily deepened the kiss. Ray felt a hand gently stroking his cheek and was very surprised when he realized the hand was Vecchio's. 

He pulled away and looked at Ray in surprise. Vecchio just smiled. "Don't forget me." He said quietly. 

"Never." Fraser said, turning to place a kiss on Vecchio's mouth. 

Kowalski leaned back slightly to watch the proceedings, and he gained a sudden understanding of why Fraser had asked he and Ray to share a kiss before. It really was quite a stimulating thing to watch. 

Grinning now, Kowalski pulled the blankets off Fraser's waist and down to his ankles. Ben broke the kiss and looked at him. 

"Let's get the real fun started." Kowalski said. 

"Oh, I'm all for that." Chimed in Vecchio. 

Fraser leaned back further into the pillows and smiled at the two other men. Vecchio reached out and unfastened Ben's boxer shorts, and he and Kowalski slid them from Ben's body, with Fraser obligingly lifting his hips from the bed to aid in the process. 

The boxer shorts were hastily tossed to the floor, and then Ray and Ray just sat there for a moment, looking at each other uncertainly. Finally Kowalski leaned forward and gave Ray a quick kiss, then reached out and took Fraser's cock into his hand, pumping it gently a few times. 

Vecchio smiled and closed his hand over Kowalski's and the two men moved together, pushing Fraser closer to the edge. 

Fraser collapsed back against the pillows with a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt his mouth taken in an urgent, loving kiss; but couldn't tell who it was. Was it Ray? Ray? 

Suddenly, another mouth was on his chest, trailing a light series of butterfly kisses over it before capturing his nipple. All the while the entwined hands of his two lovers kept pumping his cock. 

Ben moaned. "Oh, yes. Ray! Ray!!" He tried to prepare himself, but there wasn't enough time. There wasn't enough time in the world; and his climax tore through him with a strength and intensity he had never felt before. 

A sudden, shattering silence fell over the apartment, and Ben just lay still for a long time, slumped back against his pillows. Finally he opened his eyes to see one Ray lying on either side of him, propped up on one elbow smiling at him. 

Fraser smiled. "Ray." He whispered. 

A few minutes passed before he had the strength to speak again. "Need to lay down now." 

Both Rays moved into action, helping Fraser lay down with the pillows under him, then covering him with the blankets. Fraser smiled up at them and they moved to lay down next to him; Kowalski doing so somewhat gingerly, as he had to be careful to avoid Ben's cast and sling. 

"You know," Kowalski said after a few minutes "this was the best first date I've ever had." 

Vecchio laughed, but from Fraser there was only the sound of deep, even breathing. Vecchio smiled and snuggled closer, then reached out and fumbled until he found Kowalski's hand. 

When he felt Ray's hand in his, Kowalski smiled happily and squeezed the hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

Before long, all was quiet in the apartment. 

****

THE END

Comments welcome!


End file.
